


Spoiled Boy

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubby Armitage Hux, Fat Hux, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, obese character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: Kylo pampers his husband after he stuffs himself silly.





	Spoiled Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rex_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/gifts), [theSinTin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/gifts), [the_odd_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/gifts).



> My brain finally cooperated and I finally finished this!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to the folks that helped to keep me motivated and assisted with a few ideas. <3 <3 <3

With a quiet burp, Armitage leaned back to try to get more comfortable. He had already undone his pants, but he just couldn't find relief. He brought a hand to his big, massively bloated belly and began to slowly rub it.  
He felt more stuffed than he ever had felt before. His breathing was even more labored than usual.

He sighed. His self-control was almost non-existent anymore. With this gradual loss of self-control, his already large gut had become larger. Much larger.  
He was slow, he got winded very easily, and he was forced to waddle in an even more pronounced fashion. 

Half of all of that wasn't really his fault, not entirely. His husband always pampered him. He always made sure that he was full and then some. In fact, he found that he couldn't sleep most nights unless he was.  
Armitage had become very fat and spoiled, but he didn't really care.

With a groan, he tried shifting to ease the pain in his lower back. With his large size came a few downsides.  
His back and knees seemed to always hurt, even more so when he was on his feet. Despite this, he still loved how big that he had become. Kylo certainly did too.

“You hurting again?”, Kylo asked from next to him, a concerned expression on his face.  
He was already holding a pillow for Armitage's lower back.

“My back again.”, he replied with a sigh.

“Can you lean forward a little?”

Armitage thought for a moment, then shook his head with a frown.

“It's fine. I gotcha.”  
Kylo placed a hand on Hux's shoulder.  
“Just lean to the side a bit.”

With a grunt of effort, Hux shifted himself a bit to the side and leaned on his elbow.  
Ren then quickly worked the pillow behind the man's lower back.  
Once complete, he took a hold of Armitage's soft arm and helped him upright again.  
Armitage was panting from the effort and had a hand on the side of his belly, rubbing it.  
“Easy, easy….”, Kylo muttered to him quietly.

With practiced gentleness, he placed a large hand on the ginger’s distended belly and began to rub it as well. 

“You really overdid it this time, Armie.”, Kylo told him keeping his voice low. 

He ran his hand down the side of Armitage's belly, then traced further down to the sensitive underside.  
Hux inhaled sharply.

“Not now, Ren. I'm too full, and hurt too much.”, he said breathlessly.

“I know, I wasn't going any further. I just wanted to get a rise out of you.”, he said with a teasing grin.

Armitage rolled his eyes, frowned slightly, and huffed.

“Oh kitten, don't be upset.”, Kylo cooed.  
He gently caressed Armitage's cheek.

Armitage scoffed. “Kitten?”

“Yes. You are just like a big, spoiled kitten. You get belly rubs, and all kinds of treats, you purr when you’re happy, and you get pissy any ignore me when you don’t get your way.”

As Kylo spoke, he was rubbing Armitage’s belly and grinning ear to ear.  
Armitage frowned, but then couldn’t help but laugh a bit. It wasn’t an entirely inaccurate assessment.

After several minutes Kylo spoke up again. “How would you like a proper belly rub? With oils and stuff.”

“That would be amazing actually.”

Armitage’s belly was still hurting some and the stretch marks on it had been itchy as of late.

“One minute, Sweetheart.’

Kylo planted a kiss on Armitage’s chubby cheek before going to retrieve the massage oil. 

 

When Kylo returned, he squirted some of the lavender scented oil into his hands and quickly rubbed them together to warm it up.  
Once that was complete he began to gently rub it all over Armitage's belly. 

After a few moments of this Armitage couldn't help the moan that escaped him; it was almost obscene sounding.  
Kylo grinned. He loved that he could get that kind of noise out of his husband, even when they weren't having sex.

After a bit, Armitage started to practically melt under Kylo's touch. With a full belly and gentle belly rubs, he was starting to fall asleep.  
Kylo smiled, he loved his husband like this. So full, so relaxed; he found it to be adorable.

Lost in his thoughts and preoccupied with rubbing Armitage’s belly, he didn’t realize that Hux had fallen asleep. He startled a bit when Armitage snored gently.  
Kylo looked up at the ginger and smiled; he was out cold. The taller man, careful so he would not wake Armie, pulled his shirt back over his belly. Kylo then stood up and grabbed a big, fuzzy blanket. He then carefully settled himself down next to Armitage and draped the blanket over the both of them. 

“I love you, Armie.”, Kylo whispered.

It wasn’t long before he too fell asleep, comfortable and happy next to his big, soft husband.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile.


End file.
